womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Everyone Says I Love You
Everyone Says I Love You is a 1996 American musical comedy film written and directed by Woody Allen, who also stars alongside Julia Roberts, Alan Alda, Edward Norton, Drew Barrymore, Gaby Hoffmann, Tim Roth, Goldie Hawn, Natasha Lyonne and Natalie Portman. Set in New York City, Venice and Paris, the film features singing by actors not usually known for their singing. It is among the more critically successful of Allen's later films, although it did not do well commercially. Chicago Sun-Times critic Roger Ebert ranked it as one of Allen's best.3 Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Music 4 Release 4.1 Box office 4.2 Critical reception 5 Awards 6 References 7 External links Plot The emotions of an extended upper-class family in Manhattan are followed in song from NY to Paris and Venice. Various friends, lovers, acquaintances, and relatives act, interact, and sing, in New York, Venice, and Paris. Young lovers Holden and Skylar in Manhattan; Skylar's parents, Bob and Steffi; Joe, an ex-husband of Steffi; DJ, a daughter from the marriage of Joe and Steffi; Von, a lady whom Joe meets in Venice; a recently released prison inmate, Charles Ferry, who is inserted between Skyler and Holden, resulting in their breakup. Cast Alan Alda as Bob Dandridge Woody Allen as Joe Berlin Drew Barrymore as Skylar Dandridge Lukas Haas as Scott Dandridge Goldie Hawn as Steffi Dandridge Gaby Hoffmann as Lane Dandridge Natasha Lyonne as Djuna 'D.J.' Berlin Edward Norton as Holden Spence Natalie Portman as Laura Dandridge Julia Roberts as Von Sidell Tim Roth as Charles Ferry David Ogden Stiers as Arnold Spence Itzhak Perlman as himself John Griffin as Jeffrey Vandermost Patrick Cranshaw as Grandpa Billy Crudup as Ken Risley Robert Knepper as Greg Scotty Bloch as Lynn Spence Isiah Whitlock as Cop Kevin Hagan as Doorman Navah Perlman as Pianist Waltrudis Buck as Psychiatrist Liv Tyler as Girl Christy Carlson Romano as Trick or Treat Child Frank Pietri as Ghost Dancer Andrea Piedimonte as Alberto Music The film takes classic songs and fits them into an updated scenario, and in some cases with unexpected dance routines. The choreography is lively and the actors and actresses do not look like professional dancers, which makes the music and dance more natural. 1."Just You, Just Me" (Jesse Greer, Raymond Klages) — Edward Norton 2."My Baby Just Cares For Me" (Walter Donaldson, Gus Kahn) — Edward Norton/Natasha Lyonne 3."Recurrence/I'm a Dreamer, Aren't We All" (Ray Henderson, Lew Brown, B.G. DeSylva) — Dick Hyman/Olivia Hayman 4."Makin' Whoopee" (Donaldson, Kahn) — Tim Jerome 5."Venetian Scenes/I'm Through With Love" (Kahn, Matt Malneck, Fud Livingston) — Dick Hyman/Woody Allen 6."All My Life" (Sam Stept, Sidney Mitchell) — Julia Roberts 7."Just You, Just Me" (Salsa Version) (Greer, Klages) — Dick Hyman and the New York Studio Players 8."Cuddle Up a Little Closer" (Karl Hoschna, Otto Harbach) — Billy Crudup/Sanjeev Ramabhadran 9."Looking at You" (Cole Porter) — Alan Alda 10."Recurrence/If I Had You" (Ted Shapiro, Jimmy Campbell, Reg Connelly) — Dick Hyman/Tim Roth 11."Enjoy Yourself (It's Later than You Think)" (Carl Sigman, Herb Magidson) — Patrick Crenshaw 12."Chiquita Banana" (Leonard McKenzie, Garth Montgomery, William Wirges) — Christy Carlson Romano 13."Hooray for Captain Spaulding/Vive Le Capitaine Spaulding" (Bert Kalmar, Harry Ruby, Philippe Videcoq) — The Helen Miles Singers 14."I'm Through with Love" (Kahn, Malneck, Livingston) — Goldie Hawn/Edward Norton 15."Everyone Says I Love You" (Kalmar, Ruby) — The Helen Miles Singers Most of the performers sing in their own voices, with two exceptions: Goldie Hawn, who was told by Allen to intentionally sing worse because she sang too well to be believable as a normal person just breaking into song, and Drew Barrymore, who convinced Woody Allen that her singing was too awful even for the "realistic singing voice" concept he was going for. Her voice was dubbed by Allen regular Olivia Hayman. The title song was written by Bert Kalmar and Harry Ruby, and was used as a recurring theme song in the Marx Brothers movie Horse Feathers (1932). Allen is a well-known Groucho Marx fan. Marx's theme song from Animal Crackers (1930) "Hooray for Captain Spaulding" is featured, sung in French by a chorus of Groucho Marx's. Release Box office The film was released theatrically in North America on 8 December 1996 on three screens. Its opening weekend gross was $131,678 ($43,892 per screen). It ended its North American run with $9,759,200.2 Critical reception The film was well received. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 79% "fresh" rating, based on 43 reviews, with an average rating of 7.2/10. The site's consensus states: "A likable, infectious musical, Woody Allen's Everyone Says I Love You is sometimes uneven but always toe-tapping and fun."4 Janet Maslin wrote a strongly positive review in the New York Times, describing the film as "a delightful and witty compendium of the film maker's favorite things."5 Among the film's strongest detractors was Jonathan Rosenbaum, who described it as "creepy" and claimed "this characterless world of Manhattan-Venice-Paris, where love consists only of self-validation, and political convictions of any kind are attributable to either hypocrisy or a brain condition, the me-first nihilism of Allen's frightened worldview is finally given full exposure, and it's a grisly thing to behold."6 Awards The film was nominated for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy at the 54th Golden Globe Awards. References 1.Jump up ^ "EVERYONE SAYS I LOVE YOU (12)". British Board of Film Classification. January 21, 1997. Retrieved November 5, 2015. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c "Everyone Says I Love You (1996)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 11 August 2011. 3.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (6 January 2006). "Match Point". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved 1 January 2011. 4.Jump up ^ "Everyone Says I Love You (1996)". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved November 5, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ "When Everyone Sings, Just for the Joy of It", Janet Maslin, The New York Times, December 6, 1996. 6.Jump up ^ Miner, Michael. "Everyone Says I Love You". Chicago Reader. Retrieved May 1, 2011. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Everyone Says I Love You Everyone Says I Love You at the Internet Movie Database Everyone Says I Love You at Virtual History Category:1996 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:1996 musicals Category:1990s musical films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic musical films Category:Films directed by Woody Allen Category:Films produced by Robert Greenhut Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Venice Category:Jukebox musicals Category:Screenplays by Woody Allen Category:Miramax films Category:Cultural depictions of The Marx Brothers